jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Narancia Ghirga
|gender = Male |height = 164 cm |weight = |blood = AB |race = |nation = Italian |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |color = |movie = |food = Pizza (especially margarita pizza topped with mushrooms) Orange Juice |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = Snoop Dogg Tupac |sportsman = |occupation = Passione hitman, Buccellati's subordinate |hobby = |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother |mangadebut = Chapter 456 5 Plus 1 |mangafinal = Chapter 577 The Requiem Plays Quietly (6) Chapter 591 Sleeping Slaves (2) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Fujiko Takimoto (PS2 game) Yuuko Sanpei (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = }} , as part of Bruno Buccellati's gang, is a core ally in Vento Aureo. Appearance Narancia is a teenage boy of average height and gangly figure. He has a androgynous face and messy dark hair with bangs over his eyes. He wears a dark, slim outfit between tank top and pants, and lighter accessories including a bandana, wrist bands, and a short skirt. Personality Narancia's education does not extend past elementary school, which embarrasses and angers him when other people mention it. However, by no means does this imply stupidity, as Narancia is capable of making use of his surroundings strategically in several battles; blowing up a car with a miniature Aerosmith in his battle with Formaggio and detecting him with the larger amount of carbon dioxide he expelled. He also defeats Squalo and Tiziano with the same strategy and caught them when they tried to leave the building from which they performed their long-range attacks. Narancia acts more or less like a brat. Almost as quick-tempered as Fugo, Narancia is loud, foul-mouthed, and violent in his outbursts. He is also reckless, often acting before thinking, causing him various troubles during his journey. Moreover, Narancia is the least serious person of the group, often distracting himself from his mission with his antics. Outside of this, Narancia presents a sweet side to those who get to know him. Valuing friendship above all, he is the nicest person to his companions, and despite an initial start, his relationship with Trish quickly improves, and Narancia becomes Trish's condifent during the journey. Narancia also seems to believe in age-elitism, believing himself to be of higher authority than those who are younger than him. This quality is the first he notices about Giorno Giovanna when he asks him for his age. However, Narancia is willing to let Fugo tutor him to make up for his lack of academic intelligence, as he is aware of his friend's specialty in that field. In the epilogue, Narancia is shown to dislike people like Leaky-eyed Luca, expressing relief at his death and commenting that Luca was mean and sold drugs to children. Abilities Narancia's Stand, Aerosmith, is a miniature fighter aircraft of a full and deadly arsenal, and which affords Narancia a number of remote senses within a wide range. Synopsis Early Life When Narancia was ten, his mother died of an eye disease. Narancia's father did not love him very much and after his mother died, the father began to neglect Narancia more and more. Soon Narancia stopped attending school and began staying in his friends' houses, stealing food for dinner. Narancia believes friendship is the most important thing in the world, which allowed him to be manipulated by an older friend. The friend told Narancia to dye his hair blond, claiming that it was the current trend. Narancia obeyed, but the next day, the police arrested him and ordered he be put in the juvenile detention center, where Narancia ended up spending a year inside. Confused, Narancia looked around for information and discovered that his older friend had broken into a house and convinced Narancia to change his appearance so Narancia would be falsely accused and the friend could go free. A year later, at age 15, Narancia was finally released from the detention center, although he had contracted an eye disease from the guards continually beating him up. Rumors sprung up around the town that he had inherited the disease from his mother and that people should stay away from him. He finally realized that because he had told his good friend about his mother's disease the friend had spread the rumor. With nowhere to go and all by himself, Narancia had given up on his life. However, one day, as he was looking for food in the trash cans, he was picked up by Pannacotta Fugo and from there, met Bruno Buccellati. After feeding him, Buccellati called an ambulance to bring Narancia to the hospital. After three weeks in the hospital, Narancia's eye disease was cured, but he was confused as to Buccellati's motives for helping him. Soon he realized Buccellati was a mafia member and pleaded for Buccellati to let him work for him. Buccellati became angry and told Narancia to go home and attend school. Narancia did as he was told, but kept wondering what made Buccellati angry. Eventually he realized Buccellati was angry for Narancia's own good and which made Narancia desire to work with him even more. Half a year later, Narancia went to see Polpo without telling Buccellati and passed the test. Chapter 472: Narancia's Aerosmith (3) Vento Aureo (2001) When Narancia is first introduced, he is sitting with Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio and Fugo, waiting for Buccellati. Fugo tries to get Narancia to study. Narancia appears to be getting the math question; until it is shown his has done it completely wrong, despite his confidence he has done the question correctly. Fugo attacks him with a fork and Narancia retaliates with his knife, resulting in a standoff between the two, which is soon broken by the arrival of Buccellati and Giorno Giovanna. Narancia asks Giorno for his age and comments that Giorno is younger than him by two years. Narancia is next seen on the boat headed for Capri Island with the rest of Buccellati's group. He had bought a CD player and is listening to it. The volume is up high, and annoys Mista, who is sitting nearby. Mista asks him for a can of soft drink and when Narancia isn’t looking, pours the drink over the CD player, effectively breaking it. Narancia is confused and becomes angry, saying he’s going to teach the shopkeeper who sold it to him, a thing or two. When Buccellati finally reveals that they are going to Capri Island to retrieve the six billion dollars that Polpo had Buccellati hide, Narancia is as excited as everyone else. However, Narancia is then the first to get captured by Mario Zucchero's Stand, Soft Machine. After Buccellati defeats Zucchero, Narancia is shown having Fugo examine his head for bruises. Then he, Fugo and Abbacchio all end up kicking Zucchero's body around, while Mista abuses Zucchero's detached head. After declaring Zucchero is going to the ninth level of hell, Narancia engages in a strange dance, quickly joined by Mista, then Fugo. Upon arriving on Capri Island, and while waiting for Buccellati to reveal the six billion, Narancia gets into a confrontation with a cleaner, threatening her with his knife, when she goes to clean the washroom they are currently in. The tables are turned as the cleaner overpowers him, but the confrontation is halted by Pericolo revealing himself as a Passione capo who has come to take the six billion and promote Buccellati to capo in turn. The cleaner, whom Narancia got into a fight with, is exposed as Trish Una, as well the focus of Buccellati's group’s new mission. The Struggle Against Formaggio Narancia’s first fight comes in the form of Formaggio. He is first shown to be out grocery shopping, though acting incredibly cautious. There is a flashback showing how Buccellati had assigned Narancia to go out and get food and everyday things, and Fugo is trying to make Narancia remember the specific things he needs to do as to not be followed back to the house where they are keeping Trish. Narancia tries twice to recall the instructions, but ends up forgetting both times, causing Fugo to get angry. Abbacchio says he’s not worried as Narancia's Stand should be enough to ward off any followers. The flash back ends and Narancia is left on a deserted street, thinking about how something feels off. Suddenly a voice calls out to him and as Narancia looks under the car, he sees a pair of feet that disappear. Looking into the car, Narancia finds a man sitting in the backseat. The man asks Narancia where he is going and introduces himself as Formaggio, a member within the gang. Formaggio rambles on about how after Polpo's death Buccellati's group disappeared as well as other more nonsense topics. Narancia is lulled into a momentary false sense of security, which gives Formaggio the opportunity to attack Narancia with his Stand Little Feet. Narancia stumbles backwards and Formaggio demands to know why Buccellati's group didn’t attend Polpo’s funeral. It is at this point that Narancia calls out his Stand, Aerosmith, and begins shooting at Formaggio, who is still in the backseat of the car. Formaggio is surprised that Narancia is a Stand user, while Narancia states he will finish his assignment and not let Formaggio follow him. Narancia’s Aerosmith sends a barrage of shots at Formaggio, who is at a disadvantage because of the small confines of the car. When Aerosmith releases a missile, Formaggio uses his Stand's power to allow him to become small and escape. All the while, Narancia is kicking the car, yelling at Formaggio, when suddenly he realizes Formaggio is not there. Formaggio uses this to his advantage and slips into Narancia’s back pocket, content to let Narancia search about for him. As Narancia looks around, he notices people are coming to see what all the commotion is and so he decides to call back his Stand. As he looks around for his knife, he realizes he is no longer bleeding from the cut Little Feet gave him. He stumbles upon a knife, but says it is too big to be his, and then notices his shoes are too big as well, causing him to wonder where his shoes had gone. He gets into the car, only to realize the seat is too big and he can’t reach the pedals. He jumps out, thinking that he got in the wrong car when finally he realizes that he is shrinking because of Formaggio's Stand. Narancia looks around for Formaggio before deciding to contact Buccellati to tell him that people are after Trish. He heads for a store with payphones inside, only to realize he is too light to activate the weight-based sensors of the automatic doors. He takes a running leap and lands on the sensors, generating enough weight to open the doors, but they close too quickly and he gets caught. Narancia then calls forth Aerosmith to shoot down the doors as well as to shoot one of the payphones so he could get coins of the right size to make the phone call. Narancia climbs up to the payphone and dials the number, but then realizes the phone line has been cut. He curses Formaggio and looks around for him, then summons Aerosmith to find him. Formaggio hides out of sight in Narancia’s pocket, but then is surprised when Narancia finds him. Narancia has Aerosmith shoot Formaggio, only find Formaggio has used Little Feet to make a pen grow back to its normal size, thus shooting Formaggio into the air and to safety. From there Formaggio notices that Aerosmith is still tracking him and he tries to escape, ending up hanging from a sewer grate. Formaggio eventually realizes that Aerosmith tracks him by the carbon dioxide he breathes out and tries to escape by holding on to one of the many rats in the sewer. However, Narancia notices that one of the rats is breathing harder than the rest and shoots at it, effectively wounding Formaggio, though because of Narancia’s ever decreasing size, Aerosmith's attack was not enough to kill him. Narancia becomes angry, but decides he needs to hide before he can attack anymore. As he climbs on to the sidewalk and runs towards an alleyway, he is cornered by a cat, but an attack from Aerosmith drives the cat away. As he reaches the alley, and climbs on a cartons of bottles, Narancia finds himself being washed off the bottles as a full-sized Formaggio pours a can of beer over him. Formaggio then steps on Narancia and demands he tell him where Trish is. Narancia refuses and Formaggio has a flashback of the fate that befell two members of his group, and becomes angry, withdrawing a spider he found in the sewers and threatening Narancia with it. Narancia tries to shoot him with Aerosmith, but Formaggio uses Little Feet to grab hold of Aerosmith, then forces Narancia into the bottle where he is keeping the spider. Formaggio insists Narancia tell him where Trish is as he doesn’t want to see Narancia get eaten by the spider. Narancia ignores him and attacks the spider, stabbing it with a shard of glass, only to realize the spider had attached some webbing to him. The spider bites Narancia, and begins wrapping him up. Formaggio notices something had dropped from Narancia’s pocket earlier and examines it, realizing it to be a map how to get to the place where they are keeping Trish. Formaggio laughs and says Narancia has marked all the roads, so he will just follow it in reverse. Narancia starts talking about Aerosmith’s ability to track carbon dioxide and reveals that he had shot a hole in the gas tank of a nearby car, and was waiting for it to catch fire. Formaggio turns around just in time for the car to explode, catching him on fire and allowing Narancia to return to his regular size. With Narancia now back to normal, Formaggio uses his own blood to douse the fire on his body and then made himself small to escape. Narancia can’t track him because of the copious amount of carbon dioxide being released by the burning car. Narancia decides that since he can’t track Formaggio, he’ll just make the fire bigger, so he can’t escape and so begins shooting at all the cars on the street. Formaggio returns to his normal size, but is badly burned, and says now he has to kill Narancia and because they are very close together, Formaggio has an advantage because of Little Feet’s greater speed. Both call forth their Stands and attack but Aerosmith is faster and shoots Little Feat’s vital spots. Formaggio is left dying, though says things will be harder for Narancia and everyone else because Narancia barely defeated Formaggio. Formaggio dies and Narancia calls back Aerosmith, only to realize he failed his mission because all the money and supplies were burned up. Defecting Passione After Buccellati's encounter with the Boss, He declares that assisting Trish will make them traitors to Passione. Narancia & Fugo are the only two who do not get on the boat,as being on the boat would mean that they are with Buccellati. After Giorno, Abbachio, & Mista board the boat, Narancia asks Buccellati what to do which is replied with "This is for not you." Narancia panics over his decision to either leave Buccellati's Gang or be killed by the boss. He then sees the injuries that inflicted Trish by her father, thinking she is the same as him. He makes up his mind & jumps in the river to chase down the Gang, screaming how Trish is like him as the gang smiles over his decision. The gang leaves the area, leaving Fugo behind. When the gang reaches Venice, The boss sends Tiziano & Squalo. Squalo first uses his Stand to rip out Narancia's tongue using Clash, which also doubles as a means for him to plant Tiziano's Stand, Talking Head on his tongue as a means to mislead Buccellati's group and kill them one by one. Tiziano's Stand causes Narancia to tell lies and confuse his allies However, Narancia manages to isolate his Stand and injure him sufficiently, forcing his breathing to increase and causing the large amount of carbon dioxide he expels to become visibly distinguishable on Narancia's radar. Noticing the lack of a body of liquid preventing Squalo from calling his Stand to attack Narancia, Tiziano sacrifices himself to provide that liquid through his blood. Squalo and Narancia engage each other in a standoff with their last attacks, with Narancia coming out as the victor. When they reach Sardinia, in their search for clues on the boss, Diavolo himself is fighting against the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione Risotto Nero, though Narancia is unaware that Aerosmith is being used by Doppio to finally kill him. Showdown with the Boss After the confrontation between Polnareff and Diavolo, Chariot Requiem switches the souls of everyone within the vicinity, including Diavolo, Doppio, Polnareff, and Buccellati's gang (sans Fugo, who had deserted the group earlier). Giorno's spirit is switched with Narancia's, but Giorno's body becomes severely injured before his spirit is put back into his own body. Since the injury was dealt to Narancia, Narancia's spirit was unable to return back to his own body, resulting in his death. Giorno mourns for him by giving life to the surrounding rocks, having them grow flowers (presumably from Narancia's hometown). In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Narancia's makes his first game video game appearance in the PS2 game, voiced by Fujiko Takimoto. He is one of the 8 playable characters. In gameplay, Narancia uses punches and kicks to attack. A sequence of kicks will replicate the same attack he used on a car during the battle against Formaggio. He can activate his Aerosmith to shoot the enemy. Charging the attack will make Narancia use his war cry. He can use the Stand's bomb to make a medium explosion and also search for the enemy on a small map that appears on the side of the screen just as he does in the series. However, while Narancia has his Stand activated, he is immobile, which leaves himself open for attack. All Star Battle (PS3) Along with most of the Part IV heroes, Narancia is making his come back in All-Star Battle, voiced by Yuuko Sanpei, he was confirmed for the game alongside Buccellati and Diavolo. Unlike the previous game, this time Narancia can move if Aerosmith is activated. Most of his moveset without his Stand is based on his fight against Formaggio, including his kicks and knife skills shown in that battle. His special move HHA makes Aerosmith carpet bomb the area in front of him to attack the enemy, dealing more damage the closer the enemy is. His GHA sends Aerosmith flying straight in the enemy's direction, if the attack is successful the Stand will start hailing the enemy with bullets while Narancia's war cries "VOLAVOLAVOLA!!!" followed by the Stand dropping a bomb on them. He's also one of the few characters (such as Jotaro, Kakyoin and Old Joseph) that keeps his previous game's color scheme. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Narancia Ghirga was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno Giovanna, Guido Mista, and Pannacotta Fugo. Tournament He is paired with Diego Brando in the Eyes of Heaven tournament. Trivia * Narancia's favorite TV show is the anime Fist of the North Star. * Narancia dislikes hot, spicy food and sounds related to liquids (such as dribbling or slurping sounds). He likes rap music, dancing, and the sound of leather shoes on winter mornings very much. * His personal hero is Buccellati. * The brand of the shoes Narancia wears is "BoWear". * In Chapter 476 Narancia's height is listed as 170.5 cm but it is later listed as 164 cm in Chapter 574. * Narancia planned to go back to school and further his education (regardless of what others thought of him) if he survived his struggle with Diavolo. * If Narancia fights Polnareff in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, before the fight he will say "Hey, aren't you the Turtle Polnareff!?", Polnareff replies "Who the hell are you!?", as Narancia knows Polnareff's appearance during the events of Part V, but Polnareff, where ingame is from his time during Part III, didn't meet Narancia yet. *Narancia's backstory shares many similarities with the backstory of the character Tom Hagen from the mafia novel The Godfather, including his mother dying from an eye infection, and others believing he inherited his eye infection. Just as Tom Hagen was rescued from the streets by Sonny Corleone, Narancia was saved by Fugo. * Because of his youthful appearance (and the fact he is voiced by female actresses in all of the games he is featured in), Narancia is often mistaken for a girl by readers. This could be intentional, as one of Aerosmith's singles is titled [[wikipedia:Dude (Looks Like a Lady)|''Dude (Looks like a Lady)]]''. Gallery Manga= Narancia Profile.png|Narancia's profile Narancia and Father.png|Narancia and his father in flashback Narancia catched.png|Caught by police Narancia being asked the important questions.jpg|Narancia being asked the most important question of his life. Fugo help Narancia.png|Helped by Fugo squalodeath.jpg|Narancia killing Squalo Narancia'sDeath.jpg|Narancia's Death in Giorno's Body |-| Game= Narancia ASB.jpg|Narancia as he appears in All-Star Battle 5nrc.png|All-Star Battle concept art Narancia jojoeoh.png|Narancia's illustration of Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= 100 narancia.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith as SAS figures References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang